


i think i might push my luck with you

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: this is gospel for the fallen ones [1]
Category: Phoenix Drop High
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Laurence is gay and pining mess and Vylad is laughing at him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: laurence doesn't have a crush on his best friend's little brother. he doesn't. . . cadenza! stop laughing he's telling the truth!/or, laurence has feelings and doesn't know what to do with them.
Relationships: Vylad Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Series: this is gospel for the fallen ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	i think i might push my luck with you

**i think i might push my luck with you**

/

Laurence Zhval is an idiot. There’s no other explanation for the actual atrocity going on in his head right now. He does not -- he can not, actually -- have a crush on his best friend’s youngest brother. Besides, Vylad wasn’t cute. 

Sure, he might have been cute when they were kids -- but, to be completely fair, Laurence had barely been twelve the last time he’d seen him, a year before Garte had sent the green-eyed boy to boarding school on the other side of the country.

Vylad was sixteen now, or so he assumes; he remembers Garroth getting him to sign a card for his brother a few weeks ago, but he’s not completely sure if it was a birthday card or not. . . maybe it was just a random card, his friend does tend to be sort of random at times. Yeah, it probably wasn’t even a birthday card, knowing Garroth.

“Laur, if you don’t come eat dinner I think Mom might give your plate to --” A pause; he doesn’t move from his bed, and his sister doesn’t move from the doorway. “Whoa, bro, you having a crisis?”

He lets out a soft groan and shoves his pillow onto the floor in protest of his emotions, and he hears Cadenza laugh and drop down into his computer chair. “What happened? Tell Dr. Cadenza all about it.”

“You’re not a therapist yet, Denza. Get out of my room.” His sister laughs again, and leans back, propping her feet up on his desk.

“Who did you meet? Cute girl? Cute guy? Cute genderless and/or genderfluid person?”

“Vylad.”

“You met Vylad? Honey, I don’t know if you know this, but you already knew Vylad. When you were like, two.”

“Irene, Cadenza, you don’t understand.”

“Try me.”

“Vylad, he’s hot now!”

She starts to laugh, and Laurence leans over the side of his bed to pick up his pillow and throw it at her -- she ducks, and it knocks over a pile of game cartridges instead. He curses.

“Laurence Micheal and Cadenza Jade, if you two don’t get down here and eat your dinner  _ right now  _ \--”

The siblings look at each other for half of a second, and then dash for the door at the same time. “Yes ma’am!”

  
  


He’s on the field after school, for some one-on-one practice against Dante (if his blue-haired other best friend would ever show up), when he spots Vylad walking towards him at an alarming speed and he drops his soccer ball in order to run over to him. “Whoa, dude.”  _ Dude? Did I just call him  _ dude _ ? _ “You okay?”

He holds up a hand, catching his breath. “Um, yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine!” Vylad seems to be saying this more to himself than to Laurence, but he doesn’t particularly care all that much -- at least he has an excuse to talk to him. “What are you doing out here? You don’t have practice today.”

Laurence cocks an eyebrow, ignores the feeling in his chest that might have been his heartbeat stopping for a few seconds, and lets a slow smirk spread along his lips. He tilts forward on his heels. “You know my practice schedule?”

Vlyad’s eyes get wide, and the shorter brunette ducks his head down, running a hand through his long-ish hair. “Uh, well, Garroth has it pinned on the fridge at the house. He’s really good at keeping up with it, and I haven’t been to watch a game or anything in years, so I was seeing when your next practice is and --”

Cutting him off with a laugh, Laurence grins down at him as Vylad lifts his eyes again. He’s frowning. “Calm down, V. I’m just playing with you.” He glances back at the discarded ball in the middle of the field, and then to the boy in front of him. “I was supposed to practice with Dante, but the idiot hasn’t shown up yet and I doubt he will.” A pause. “I have half a mind to kick him off the team, but I love him too much.”

“I could, uh, practice with you, if you want?” It’s more of a question than an offer, really, but he’ll take what he can get.

“You think you can keep up with me, Ro’Meave?” There’s half a challenge in his voice, and -- just like he expected, Vylad takes the bait -- the younger boy rushes past him and immediately kicks the ball into the goal.

“I think, Zhval” he says, and tilts his head back to grin at Laurence (he does not swoon over it; he really, really  _ doesn’t _ ), “the real question is whether or not  _ you  _ can keep up with  _ me _ .”

  
  


He is going to die. He’s actually, seriously, really going to die. Garroth’s going to kill him, or maybe he’s just going to unfriend him; but, honestly, they’ve been best friends since middle school so that might as well be the same damn thing. Maybe he can run away. . .

Yeah, he’ll just run away from his life and his problems and his stupid, stupid feelings for his best friend’s youngest brother. Yeah, that’ll  _ totally _ work, won’t it?

Oh, who is he kidding? He might as well have slapped Vylad instead of kissing him, but really, who could blame him? It wasn’t like he had any actual self-control in his body, because otherwise he wouldn’t be where he was: standing in the middle of the soccer field and watching the way the sun made Vlyad’s dark hair look like some sort of chocolate and leaning over to kiss him before either of them can make another snide comment about the game they’re playing (the game that Vylad is very obviously winning and Laurence can’t find it in himself to care).

“Oh, fuck, oh shit, I’m so sorry.” And now he’s rambling and trying to apologize and then, Vylad is laughing. Vylad is fucking laughing at him. “Why. . . why are you laughing?”

He just keeps laughing, and then Vylad jerks forward and kisses him again and this time, Laurence definaitly swoons -- he won’t try and deny it, because he felt his legs give out for half a second before he stood up straight and tried to deepen the kiss -- and blinks rapidly as the younger boy pulls away. “Because I’m not.”


End file.
